


Flower Toxins

by meiqis



Series: Flower Garden [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Zhengting is a glorious switch fight me, a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: When Zhengting is away to work overseas for two weeks, his two boyfriends come up with a very special way to greet him for coming back home





	Flower Toxins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhuzhting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhting/gifts).



> Did you know I hate writing threesomes? Because I do  
> I owe this to Abby because we had so many headcanons about this project still, I wanted to put them into another work for good and I also bid my thanks to Gems who always helps me in my times of need (aka creative cockblocks)

Being a model, apparently, to many people seemed like a wonderful job, seeing the world by traveling around and visiting new places, getting a bunch of clothes sponsored by designers just because one could, meeting tons of celebrities on the biggest fashion shows, having their faces on magazine covers and billboard screens, and all for as little work as was looking good and doing some poses - how hard could it be?  
Apparently, very hard, in more ways than one, as Zhengting figured when suddenly there was the sweet scent of flowers surrounding him, rich and heavy and burning through his veins upon inhalation, it made him want to curse out whoever had left the windows open when realizing, again, that it wasn't anyone but him able to scent it, only him to feel it, and maybe the photographer to see it through the lens, the pulsing on his chest, the thrumming on his back, it made the flowers on his skin, marks from his lovers nearly glow in intensity with every rush of arousal that coursed their bodies, ending up looking like the heartbeat of colors in the way it made the petals move on his skin, something he was sure would soon be up on social media based on the many phones directed at him, the set, ignoring his rigged breathing as he tried not to lose focus, posture, wanting to look good even with his boyfriends getting it on in their home halfway across the globe.  
It wasn't enough that he missed them, missed Yanjun's warm hands and Ziyi's gentle touches, missed sharing the bed with another two bodies at night, missed good morning kisses and late evening mutters, the scent of that special brand of coffee in the morning and the fog of a shower greeting him in the bathroom, all the little things that were to their everyday life, the little things that made him hate having to leave his home country when only a year ago it would have been different, made him miss their voices with time differences too grand to even just call, made him feel lonely as he watched at the flowers born from their kisses fade away on his skin like clouds dissipating into thin air, but, most of all, he hated them going at it like bunnies while he was in the middle of work because they had no sense of time.  
It always made him feel like a fly in front of that flesh eating plant, lured in by the sweet scent, unsuspecting, just as he went onto the set, and then, suddenly, he was swallowed whole and eaten like a mouse by a boa constrictor, except the snake in his case was a horribly alluring scent engulfing him and sending his body into heat and it didn't pair well with being half clothed in an exotic country where a sudden erotic touch because of his dumb boyfriends seemed like a good add to the photo spread.  
There were whispers coming from the people around him, the staff that muttered and his manager along a few others still recording what was happening and while he didn’t know what those strangers would do with the recordings, he knew the one from his manager would soon end up on his weibo and other social media, for everyone to see, to know, all while he had to listen to the instructions of the photographer, let the silk gown he was wearing slide down over his shoulders to reveal the bunch of red and orange flowers on his back, highlighted by a few white ones in their middle, a beautiful play of colors that contrasted the sandy gold of silk as he turned his head towards the camera, hips leaning against the couch in a manner that was nothing but seductive, making sure the gown wouldn’t cover up the jeans that were supposed to be a highlight even though he could already predict the words of his two lovers, the comments about how that jeans advertisement was for vain when his skin stole the show, the passionate hues on his back burning with the intensity that were touches in bed and bodies shuffling beneath the covers at night.  
Flower petals that had previously looked pale, faded like a normal hickey would, on people who weren’t like him, lacking feelings deep enough to even turn a heated mark into a flowery display of love, were now burning in intensity, it was like candles burning bright for a last moment before they went out, tomorrow most of these marks would have disappeared entirely, the lack of them would make him just feel all the more lonely, proof of how he hadn’t seen his two loves for too long already, craving to go back home, to feel their arms around his body and the comfort of their embrace, he couldn’t even get the advices in Yanjun’s voice out of his head, short glances towards the screen that showed the pictures just taken enough to know how he’d be directed to move next, limbs moving more sensual than they should as he shifted the poses, to create the perfect mood, something that came with more ease as the sickeningly sweet scent was still filling his nose, was still affecting his body.  
He felt somewhat relieved that he had his back towards the camera and the staff, able to hide how the originally tight jeans seemed to become even tighter, managed to hide the bulge of his crotch even as he highlighted the pants with every new pose, showing off his legs and the marks on his skin all alike while feeling those prying gazes travel over his skin, taking in how alstroemeria were still unmoving while roses were swaying with an invisible breeze on his skin, tangling into each other as if they were looking to form knots over knots, veins twining around each other until he was sure he could feel their hitches even beneath his skin, making his muscles feel tight and tense, craving for more than just the mirage of a touch he wasn’t able to receive.  
“Have Zhengting change into the next outfit and change the set, everyone else can take ten,” someone seemed to call out and he could vaguely remember it as the photographer’s directions, merely because leaving the shooting area seemed like quite a good idea right now, his manager already expecting him, her small hands feeling cold on his hot skin as she guided him to his room and had him sit down there, body immediately slumping into the chair as he took a breath, he meant to calm down a bit with some air but all he got to inhale was more of that thick scent of arousal he had meant to escape.  
“Are you okay?” The short female next to him asked while handing him a cold drink, waiting for his answering nod that was followed by swallowing some of the water that felt like ice cubes swallowed when running down his burning throat, aiding him in soothing his agitated state a bit and if it would only last a few moments.  
“You didn’t find your soulmate yet, right?” He asked softly as he screwed the cap shut again, signing her to go on, to open the door for the stylist to come in and help him out with the next outfit, relieved it was one of his own few staff members that usually tended to accompany him, someone who could instruct makeup artists to adjust the colors on his face so he’d look the best possible, someone who knew how to put together the outfits meant for him even if a styling member of the hiring company was around, now he was glad that it was someone who knew him because it eased him a bit to not have to show his current state to someone who was a stranger because that, surely, would’ve been even more embarrassing. “If you find them, make sure to put them under celibate. It’s torture to know they want you - or each other - while you’re not around.”  
If the compassionate smile he received was anything to go by, his manager and stylist alike could understand why it was so hard, even if he and his two horny bunnies back home were still in what was to be considered the honeymoon phase of falling in love, they were somewhat used to it already, enough so for the stylist to only laugh at him when he hissed, feeling her fingers brush where they shouldn’t as she adjusted the fabric covering his skin before he received a gentle pat to the shoulder.  
“I’ll buy you some time so try to calm down a bit, alright?” His manager asked but all he managed to do was nod his head in return, his smile surely more so resembling a grimace but he couldn’t bother to control his expression properly when all he wanted to do was scold the two reckless men at the other end of the world.

_There was something utterly amusing about standing in the kitchen, with Yanjun’s lips attached to his neck, biting and kissing at skin, and reading through Ziyi’s texts instead of preparing dinner as he was supposed to, there was something utterly domestic about how naturally they could already behave within their home, a place that had been void of all their things and now was shining so bright, it still amazed him somehow how much his life had changed in just a few month’s time, buying this apartment together and arranging everything, with furniture that was all white and steel to then be interrupted with all these pictures Yanjun had taken hung up around, prints of the covers his two boyfriends had designed and were especially proud of, before and after he had entered their life, there were but a handful of those that didn’t portray him, most of those magazine covers they had portrayed were still adorned with his flowery skin, as if these two wanted to show off the many traces of their bond scattered on his skin._  
_But considering it was a sight that he was used to seeing each and every day when stepping out of the shower, when passing a mirror, when getting styled for a shooting, he found the smaller pictures more interesting, the colorful frames he had chosen that now carried their pictures from dates and trips, signs of how he and Yanjun had switched roles when they had had a shooting in the countryside during a break, polaroids of him and Ziyi hung up on fairy lights in the hallway, each depicting one of their dates and little teasings so they could show off to the oldest, older pictures of those two together, newer ones from when he had needed to leave on an overseas trip._  
_“You know, I’m trying to get your attention right now,” a low voice muttered into his ear, breath hot against his sensitive spot that had him moaning nearly and definitely so when he felt teeth grace his skin and tug at the little piece of metal lodged in the thin flesh, his free hand clawing into strong shoulders in front of him as he tensed for a moment but even if he wanted to give in to the distraction, the light buzz in his other hand was too distracting to do so._  
_Up from the point he had settled on the counter to look up a recipe for dinner his dad had forwarded him after giving the trial run to their family and over Yanjun stepping between his legs and nibbling on his neck, to the final result that was Ziyi spamming him with complaints about how they were distracting him during word, falling on the visual equivalent of deaf ears, teasing replies of how he now must know what that jeans shooting overseas must have felt like, inhaling nothing but their intoxicating scent and he couldn’t get it past himself to point out how this is still harmless, how it’s just one person feeling needy instead of two, knew so because he hadn’t yet entirely been roped along by the older’s waves of arousal, still sane and willing to wait for their youngest to come home, to welcome him with dinner and enjoy their night together._  
_With such kind of delay, he released a low hum in response to his boyfriend’s earlier words, moved his legs to loosely cross his ankles behind firm thighs, chin still resting on that clothed shoulder, the scent of oranges mixing with that flowery scent that sent shivers down his spine, a smell he loved and hated, all depending on the situation, and right now he was torn in just indulging it and his lover alike or to have the other waiting, which he, to be exact, was already doing because a phone seemed more interesting than mirroring affection._  
_“Don’t even consider waiting up on Ziyi,” the tan male finally relented and Zhengting felt his phone leaving his grasp, the sound of fingers meeting the screen evident in his ears before the clicking of the phone being put down onto the counter and then his lips were already caught by another plush pair, successfully erasing all thoughts from his fickle mind with a tongue licking into his mouth, teeth tugging at his lower lip, driving him crazy until he was surely unable to protest any further. “I want you. Now.”_ _br / > _“Dinner’s on you then,” he only managed to point out before he already felt fingers curve around his thighs to pick him up, a sneaky grin the kind of answer he had been hoping for where the action of being carried to the bedroom wasn’t enough just yet.__

__

_“Surprise, surprise!” Zhengting called out as he stuck his head through the door, catching Ziyi’s, indeed, surprised gaze, eyes snapping to the clock above some shelves right after as if to consider whether he was dreaming but it only made the older snicker as he went into the office, bag with food and dessert put onto the small coffee table closer to the door before he made his way to the big desk that held his boyfriend, looking all neat and proper with a suit that only gave him the cravings to dishevel such looks a bit._  
_“I thought-” The younger started but wasn’t even able to finish when the model leaned down to kiss his boyfriend gently, tugging on the hair tie to be able to drive his fingers through silky black strands and cradle his lover closer and even if it had been merely three days or something he had been missing, needing to do some fashion shoot in Jeju followed by Busan, he had missed the other and he knew that for the dark haired it had been even worse, that fashion shoots got in the way of their time spent together wasn’t a rare occurrence but usually Yanjun didn’t leave the youngest as well, it was rare that the photographer had to leave for some trip but this time around their schedules had been overlapping and if the more tired than usual voice he had heard in the evenings when giving his good night phone call had been anything to go by, the office man hadn’t taken well to being left alone entirely._  
_“We finished earlier so I begged my manager to let me take a train back here,” he explained gently, fingers carding through hair or caressing soft skin, smooth from strict skin care and just so inviting him to be touched. “But your assistant said you might work overtime again so I’m just stopping by, with some dinner and to tell you someone waits for you at ho-”_  
_This time it was him to not be allowed to finish talking, lips pressing against his softly but with growing need until he felt high on kisses and flowery scents, invading the room and driving him crazy all too soon, dispelling his wish to be romantic and a good boyfriend by doing some caretaking only to replace it with pathetic neediness and cravings that was mirrored by the younger, so somehow he found himself tumbling backwards as he was pushed on and stumbling towards the couch meant to offer guests a seating opportunity that was more comfortable than stupid chairs and that were dangerously soft beneath his back._  
_“I think I found something better to eat,” the younger mumbled and the mere fact that it was still with that gentle and soft voice was already sending shivers down the model’s spine, had him willingly spread his legs further, invitingly, as he looked up at that handsome face framed with loose black hair and eyes that would usually remind him of a little puppy had turned into those of an angry wolf, already taking in what was offered in exposed skin and it took but seconds for Zhengting to feel soft lips pressed against his neck, kissing and licking and leaving marks on the lower transition to his shoulder while he had half a mind to point out that the door wasn’t locked._  
_“Shinyi will know better,” the editor but replied, referring to his outstandingly smart assistance that was an angel in disguise and yet entirely disappeared from the older’s mind because there was better things to focus on._

A light scowl formed on his face as he looked at his phone once again, checking the time in the kind of desperate manner that came along with the tender scent that would drive his body in a rut soon if he didn’t manage to diminish it soon, except it was impossible to put an end to this because he was stuck in a plane with another half an hour left before landing, he was dead tired and yet awake enough to finally realize why his boyfriends had asked about his arrival time, not to be able to so romantically pick him up - although that surely was part of the reason - but because there was this kind of soulmate-proved knowledge of them dirty talking in the car, on the way to the airport, just to be able to drive him crazy while trapped up above ground and surely it worked, unfortunately worked.  
“Are you looking forward to seeing them again?” His manager asked next to him, gentle, with her curious eyes directed at his phone screen that still showed their last messages, a series of hearts and sweet greetings and the questions about his flight, coming with a perfect description of arrival and flight number just so they’d be able to check for updates because he simply was not able to offer these while stuck in his seat.  
“Am looking forward to yelling at them,” he answered as he leaned back in his seat again, draping an arm over his face to block the lights from his eyes while releasing a sigh, a prominent shudder running down his back the very moment the flowery scent increased, intoxicating and cruel, he just wanted to whine at the two for making him go through this all over again when he was so far away and yet he was aware it was exactly their plan, or more likely Yanjun’s place, it fit the older more to do some dirty talking while maneuvering the car around the streets and highways, so perfectly depicting the alluring sight that would be Zhengting with his legs spread wide for them, declaring his plans of leaving a bouquet of flowers on his unmarked thigh while watching how the asters and carnations were winding around his pale skin as if that wasn’t something taking place on all of them, the matching bunch born from their trebled love and moving in arousal.  
He felt the compassionate smile rather than he saw it and with a light mutter of thanks accepted the drink he was handed along with the headphones, meaning to make the last bit of their travel more relaxing for him, yet it took all his concentration to focus on the soft melodies streaming into his ears rather than the saccharine scent of pleasure, the kind that was impossible to escape from, breathing through his nose meant smelling it all the more and inhaling through his mouth was like taking it in like some poisonous mist and on other occasions he wouldn’t dare calling it toxic but right now it was bothersome, made his thighs shudder and pants tight, it sent jolts of electricity through his body when Yanjun - he was quite sure it was Yanjun, a mirage of sensations telling him Ziyi was on the receiving side rather than initiating - did something especially haughty, felt traces of touches on the inside of his thighs, the low of his back, it really made him wonder whether they were still in the car or elsewhere to be able to touch so boldly.  
When he felt the change in cabin pressure from the descent, he wasn’t sure whether to feel relief or more agitated, nearing his arrival time meant the teasing getting more intense, his ears feeling hot from where Ziyi must hear dirty phrases whispered while hot breath met sensitive skin, it was like a double attack from the photographer, getting both his younger boyfriends worked up, one directly and one even while parted, and it made Zhengting yearn being able to call them just so he could scream at how reckless they were, what asshole-like behavior they showed, and just the thought of that made him survive despite the horrifying scent that had increased to thrice its intensity or the mirroring of touches that weren’t received by him.  
“You can head home directly today, I think,” he muttered as he, finally, felt the aircraft come to a halt, didn’t pay attention to the announcement of the flight attendants as they recited their usual lines while connecting the interior to the bridge, could only hear the faint laughter of his manager as she admitted to having expected that much already, it made him smile softly, after being around her for all a bit more than two weeks, he was quite sure he’d miss her airy snickering and easy-going character but it wasn’t outweighing the desire to just sink into his bed at home and felt the softness of his mattress while being cuddled by his two bedmates.  
It seemed like a miracle to him, being able to leave the plane, get his luggage, head for the exit, all while not getting recognized by anyone because bearing a wondrous amount of soulmate marks meant he was getting way more attention than he wanted at times and he surely wouldn’t be able to deal with that, not when all he could breathe was pleasure and his thinking was blurry, surroundings blocked by blinds as he made his way through the familiar hallways of the airport and towards the arrival hall, doors opening supposed to bring relief but instead the scent still intensified, made him gasp while receiving a worried gaze from his manager, her small hand still urging him forward and towards two well known figures and leaving him in a daze of bidding farewell and getting led to the car.  
“You’re horrible,” he finally mumbled as he was settled in the vehicle, claiming the backseat because he’d rather not be exposed to teasing touches that came with taking the co-driver’s or having to share the bench with another, it was torture enough to still be suffering the sensation of only inhaling floral pheromones rather than actual oxygen, childish grudges overcoming him as he kicked Ziyi’s seat when he couldn’t do so to the oldest without risking an accident.  
Still, it was Yanjun to laugh at that, dark orbs swirling with desire and greed when their gazes met in the rearview mirror, a glimpse that lasted only for so long when traffic was still surrounding them, so where eyes couldn’t hold up words replaced the emptiness, “I thought after all this time you’d be a bit more excited to see us again, birdie. Because we did miss you quite a lot.”  
“Sure you did,” the model huffed in return, slumping in his seat and as much as the seat belt allowed him to while crossing his arms, the moving didn’t really aid the situation that was his pants feeling too tight and his skin itching to get touched finally, he was tired, yes, but even in this state he wasn’t able to deny that whatever they had done before his arrival had affected him a tad too much and definitely it had affected them too, if the way Ziyi had worn his shirt out instead of tucking it into his jeans as usual or how Yanjun had chosen to wear a sweater despite the unfitting weather was anything to go by. “And so you interrupted the most important shoot I had by fucking like bunnies for hours - who even goes at ti for hours? - and by making my flight a ride of torture just because you couldn’t keep it in for another hour…”  
“Zhengzheng,” the more gentle character of the two in front said softly, twisting to look behind, and the grumpy one wanted to slap himself for rather looking at those tender lips rather than the big puppy eyes as courtesy demanded, “We couldn’t possibly know when you had your shooting so don’t get mad at us for this but if we made work difficult for you, I’m really sorry. It wasn’t our intention at all!”  
Silently he huffed, turning his head away from the younger to instead look out of the windows, yet it was enough to make the editor feel reassured about the vanishing anger of the shortly arrived boyfriend, reaching around to pat a clothed knee, the contact only made the model hiss and flinch away, the simple touch enough to sent jolts of desire up his nerves, causing the driver to laugh in amusement.

By the time Yanjun parked the car in their slot beneath the building, he thought he had calmed down enough to suffice with a cold shower alone before slipping into bed, but latest by the time they entered the elevator together, with the older handling his suitcases and Ziyi holding onto the shopping bags he had brought along, he knew that it was an impossible wish, the scent was picked up on again, growing more and more intense as they were sent upwards, eyes travelling down his body making him shiver and the moment they reached the right floor, he was the first to rush out, heading for their door to open and hurry inside, wanting to get away from that teasing smell he wasn’t able to escape in first place.  
“Birdie,” the tan male called out behind him, sound of wheels rolling along the hardwood floor signaling him the arrival of the other two just as he had managed to peel himself out of his shirt to throw aside, gaze soon burning into his back, tracing along muscle lines and flowers moving and sending shudders through his body all over again, “If you’re that eager, you should’ve told us, baby.”  
“Am not,” he protested sulkily, wary of the older who rolled the case towards their walk-in closet, followed by the younger with his new belongings, and the time they both used to get the things set down was perfectly used to kick off his jeans too and get into the bathroom, desiring to wash off the fatigue of a flight too long before he had to give in to the inevitable fate that came along with his boyfriends so obviously demanding physical attention from him, one more so than the other.  
The few minutes he was alone beneath the stream of water felt relaxing, the moisture allowing him to imagine that also that intoxicating state was washed away, except it wasn’t, especially not when he heard the cabin door open and close, felt warm arms wrap around his body from behind and lips attach themselves to his neck, nibbling and biting and sucking until first moans were drawn from his throat and his head fell back.  
“You don’t know how much I missed this,” Yanjun’s voice rumbled through his body, tone sultry and low, strong frame pressed against his back and making him awfully aware of a series of details, reminding him how much he had missed the sensation, proximity, the hot breath meeting his wet neck making his knees weak and the arousal of his lover could not be missed out, not when he felt a hard-on pressing against his ass and hands teasing his own dick, proof of how much having two horny soulmates had affected him, “Touching your body, tasting your skin… Leaving petals…”  
Perfectly on cue, he felt the marking, teeth catching onto his flesh and sucking it roughly until it was supposed to bruise, yet there was no blue spot appearing but a rose petal with the very same hues of skin knocked against something appearing, tongue lapping at it as if to mock an apology and when the challenge of leaving traces amounting a bouquet having been torn apart started, he forgot everything surrounding them, oblivious to the sound of approaching steps and the clattering of the door until he felt lips kissing along his jaw, a silent introduction to meeting his, caught in a heated battle for dominance he was likely to use because there was no thinking straight when his body was turning into wobbly pudding thanks to the ministrations of a flower maniac and two sets of hands.  
Magic was what he’d describe their journey from the shower to the bed as, a whole while later when they were all breathing heavily from making out already, his lips feeling swollen from being kissed so often because those two had teamed up together too well, never allowing him to catch his breath where they could change place when air became tight, making him feel high on the pleasure of kissing and getting marked, of fingers pressing into his skin and tracing bones and muscles, looking for the spots that had his hips buckle and throat release moans and dreading being forced to climax with that alone already, most definitely outnumbered and feeling as if these two wanted to make up for two weeks of missed kisses.  
The youngest was down on the bed first and Zhengting didn’t hesitate to follow suit, forcing the editor to rest against the headboard, knees prodded apart with his legs as he took his time to take in the sight, skin flushed from pleasure and the steaming shower, hours spent in the gym evident beneath tight skin glistening in the aftermath but it was the center that caught his attention, had him licking his lips, and only seconds later he was nearly laying down between strong thighs to be able to lick a strip from the base to the tip and elicit a pleased gasp from his boyfriend.  
“You missed this, didn’t you?” He heard Yanjun ask, a bit away but he couldn’t care any less, not when he finally got to fill his mouth with one of his two favorite tastes, eyes big as he looked up towards his victim, wanting to look for the older next but fingers threading his hair and tugging on it had him moan lowly, had him distracted as he gave in to the pace that was demanded from him, always using his tongue and sucking sharply, doing all the things he knew would drive Ziyi crazy and even just so shortly into the act he could already sense those tempting legs flexing and tensing, felt the heat radiated from the mark beneath his palm as he caressed the tender skin, lightly scratching at smooth flash while using his other hand to steady the dick he was so greedily swallowing up.  
All he was currently doing, the way he was pulling his lips tight around the head when moving up or how he pressed his tongue against the protruding vein as he went down, the open mouthed kisses that replaced his mouth when he needed to catch a breath, it was nothing but a warm up, preparation for the real deal that was ready to start as he squeezed at the younger’s leg encouragingly, soon to be followed by the slow thrusts into his mouth, meeting the bobbing of his neck, reaching deeper, further, the back of his throat and below, the low moans from above becoming louder as the pelvis rolls got stronger, telling him to just let his jaw go slack.  
Within a short amount of time he felt his breathing get erratic, inhaling whenever he could, and the urge to just rut against the mattress became stronger too, those noises released were enough to get him worked up while allowing his mouth and throat to get abused and it was easily enough to make him forget about their third for the time being, too focused on pleasing Ziyi, to swallow him up with all his greed even when their position forbid him to touch himself or else he’d lose his balance entirely, not it was necessary in first place, becoming evident when he felt a slick finger rubbing against his hole, making him whine in surprise, high-pitched and nearly making him feel embarrassed if not those noises were cut short by his mouth being filled all over again.  
Just a bit of shifting his weight and he was already presenting his ass to that prying hand, back arched and hips up high, inviting to the first finger that had him tremble in pleasure and moaning against Ziyi’s dick, fingers clawing into the sheets as he tried to roll his hips without breaking the rhythm from below him but within a second his movements were stopped, digit moving in and out in a pace that was agonizing slow but quite needed to get him accustomed to the sensation he wasn’t used after having been absent for too long.  
“You’re so good, baby,” Yanjun started again, kisses planted against the model’s skin and more marking petals left around his hips, his sides, never too close to the blooming roses that vined up his spine but the actions strong enough to even allow the youngest to feel it, mirage of the sensation made evident with hitched breath and stuttering thrusts, irregular and harsher, the approaching need to cum that was amplified by Zhengting’s increasing moans, vibrations teasing the hard member caught in the moist heat and caused by another digit moving into his body, thrusting in and curling slightly, searching for his sweet spot and intentionally brushing over it as if it hadn’t been found yet, he knew that the photographer did so intentionally, that it was a game that could only be won by one.  
Feeling his entrance stretched open and his throat getting sore from fucked should make him feel tired and partly it did, he was exhausted by the stress it put on his body, being exposed to so much pleasure that wasn’t enough to make him cum but surely so the younger, felt fingers grabbing his honey hair more tightly and thighs spasm, definite sign of an orgasm that came but seconds later, Ziyi’s cock buried in the depth of his throat that was filled with warm liquid, hastily swallowed and the movements of his neck muscles only cheered the climax on further, but moments later it was his need to breathe that had him pulling back, last droplets hitting his lips and chin, rolling down his skin as he gasped lowly.  
“You’re really… really beautiful,” the exhausted younger mumbled, fingers still carding through his hair and Zhengting wanted to reply, joke that he couldn’t possibly look pretty right now when he had been wrecked already but he wasn’t given the time to, not when he suddenly felt hips slam against his, felt his insides so sweetly stuffed because at some point of his concentrating on Ziyi so much, Yanjun had surely prepared him enough to now knock all air out of his lungs and have a needy mewl released from his mouth.  
Once again he was outnumbered, by one shaking up his body with slow but hard thrusts while the other slid down the pile of pillows, steadied his weak body and pulled him down, lips kissing his shoulders and being followed by a teasing tongue, the light pain of more and more marks being left on his skin was erased by the pleasure soaring through his body as he was so sweetly fucked into, his dick throbbing with every push, desperate for release he wasn’t allowed, not when fingers tightly wrapped around the base to block it off and he really wanted to hate Ziyi for even forcing a ring onto him.  
“How is it, baby? I’ve been wanting to feel you for days now,” the older whispered into his ear, forcing him upwards with help from beneath until he was made to kneel, straddling Yanjun backwards with those thrusts still shaking him up, gravity helping out where the angle prevented the right amount of power but the worst surely was when he had to observe the one in front spreading his legs again, fingers covered in light blue reaching between to rub against the entrance and if before he had thought getting fucked was a blessing, then the upgrade definitely was getting fucked while watching how Ziyi fingered himself with the sight.  
Even in the beginning of their relationship it hadn’t taken long for them to settle on a dynamic, not when the younger was used to spreading his legs for the tan males already before and didn’t mind doing so for Zhengting too and yet it was most often the model, happily allowing the two to have their go at taking advantage of his body, no matter how it would leave him feeling sore from their endurance and strength, not when it felt that good and often meant double the amount of orgasms for him.  
Yet he was quite certain that it was a first to do it like this, to feel Yanjun chasing his orgasm inside his body and dragging him along while also already getting an idea of what he’d be allowed to do next, how he’d been granted to just fuck the younger right the moment after and for a moment he forgot the restraint he was forced to suffer.  
With the older thrusting harder and deeper, telling him to watch what Ziyi was doing, praising the sensation of his tight heat, how good it felt, how perfect, he felt himself rushing towards the edge and his climax, amplified when a hand wrapped around his dick, forced onto his fours again so Yanjun could hit with a different angle, so perfectly aiming at his sweet spot with digits jerking him off so hurriedly, it really was no wonder, the speed he reached his high with, moans louder and louder and nearly turning into a yell when shudders finally broke out, his body tense and burning as he came and pulled the other along, felt the heat spreading inside him as both their orgasms were rode out with some last thrusts.  
For a moment he only felt exhausted, tired, and out of breath, but it didn’t last long, not when he felt the throbbing ache between his legs, reminding him of how he was still hard, nearly painfully so, with that cursed ring having forced him into a dry orgasm rather than a relieving one and that alone was enough to cause some of his thoughts to get started again, explaining all too well why Ziyi had started to prepare himself so early already instead of waiting for their fatigue to pass to ask for a second round, simply because their first was not yet finished, not when he was still filled with arousal.  
“Zhengzheng…” The younger breathed beneath him, making him awfully aware of their position, how he had collapsed on that bigger body after his high, his trapped dick rubbing against another that was already hard again, thighs tight around his hips while another pair of rocked up in need, making him grunt as he dug his teeth into the strong shoulder beneath him.  
“Fuck…” He cursed, blindly reaching for the lube he knew must be laying around somewhere still, not wanting to risk hurting the other when he knew his actions would be rushed, his thrusts too hard, even when he felt drained of all energy, neediness made men do reckless and stupid things.  
His search was stopped by a warm hand grabbing his, the cool liquid poured into his palm and allowing him to cover his dick with it, hissing when the cold met the heat of his arousal, shuddering with teasing he brought upon himself, all while observing how Yanjun oh so generously signed Ziyi to raise his hips, a pillow or two shoved beneath to ensure the right kind of elevation that allowed Zhengting to enter more easily, to move more harshly, to hit that so important sweet spot better.  
With trembling fingers he reached to remove that darned cockring, throwing it at the oldest with a bit more force than necessary but maybe worse aim than he had expected, not that he’d care, right this moment he was more distracted by being able to enter the younger, tight heat engulfing his member that had him grunting lowly and the one beneath him moaning out loudly.  
He merely managed one or two slow thrusts before instincts got the better of him, jerking his hips forward without any rhythm or steadiness, only driven by the need to finally get off and maybe also being able to grant the younger a second high that would otherwise be given by a tan hand when either of the currently involved pair was too tired to, yet the desperate moans and rigged breath along with fingers grabbing his back, always avoiding to use nails to save his looks from being messed up too much, were certain signs of how this would definitely be a short one, with both of them too exhausted from earlier happenings to last for long.  
Screw tales of how coming before would make it harder to come a second time, surrounded by that flowery scent that was stifling in their bedroom and entirely forgotten about as he had been too distracted by pleasure and while seeing Ziyi’s handsome face painted with arousal he was quite certain he could’ve come within seconds and the younger didn’t seem to be doing any better either despite having already been lead towards climax once.  
The name from his lover left his lips repeatedly as he leaned down, his hands so neatly placed next to sprawled out black hair and his head dropped low, feeling the hot breath from parted lips hitting his skin, but it wasn’t that he changed his words until desire got the better of him, heat pooling in the low of his stomach as he used his last bits of force to grind his hips down, low and demanding, “Come for me.”  
And surely he did, muscles tightening around him and blocking his moves while shudders tore the other apart, enough so to pull him along too, releasing within the heated body with an intensity he hadn’t felt for long, that had him feeling stiff like a board one moment and weak like a jelly worm the next, managing to fall down next to the younger with his last strength before he’d mess up their bodies any further only to lay there drained of all energy, unable to even just move his fingers as he tried to regain some again.

He must have passed out soon after before when he came to again, he felt another body curled up against his chest, the two of them covered by a blanket and dressed in sweats while the scent of flowers had somewhat dissipated at least.  
“Ziyi…” Gently he whispered into the ear of the younger, drawing out a low hum from the sleeping one who was clearly as exhausted as he felt and now snuggling closer to him, a little breeze telling him the windows had been opened to allow some fresh air inside which also meant that at least one of them had gotten up already, which, logically, meant it was Yanjun, which wasn’t even a surprise for he surely hadn’t used up as many resources as they had.  
Speaking of the devil, he could hear the light patter of steps approaching the room and with it the scent of coffee, soon greeted by the older standing in the door frame, cups of coffee ready at hand to be set on the bedside table as their third joined them in bed. “How are you feeling?”  
“Sore,” he huffed, carefully sitting up without disturbing the younger too much, eventually leading to leaning against the headboard while Ziyi was somehow attached to his legs and using his stomach as a pillow, making the model wonder whether that was comfortable in first place but the other seemed content.  
It seemed like a good start into the day, with the TV being turned on and running silently, with hot coffee running down his throat as he nipped it slowly and a tan hand rubbing his leg through the cover.  
Or at least it seemed so until lips were attached to his ear and words muttered lowly, “If you think we’re done just yet, you’re wrong, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) for some updates and complaints or send me your ideas and thoughts on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
